The Perks of Being Rose Weasley
by ATLpaintingflowers
Summary: Rose has always been in the shadows, has always been a wallflower, but this year she is determined to evolve into something more than just plain old Rose. Throughout the year she tries new things and meets new people, and discovers parts of herself she never knew she had.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Playlist:**

**All Time Low- Remembering Sunday**

**A Day to Remember- If It Means a Lot to You**

**Sleeping With Sirens- Who Are You Now**

**A Day to Remember- Better off This Way**

**I See Stars- Till The World Ends**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

For as long as I could remember I've always been the smart one, the quiet one, the one everyone came to for advice; sweet Rose Weasley, I guess that was probably why I was sorted into Ravenclaw. I must say I rather preferred it that way; no drama whatsoever and it suited me. Even though it got rather boring being a wallflower, I liked knowing things other people didn't. I guess you could call me mysterious.

It was rather relieving that I wasn't in an extremely complicated love triangle like Victoire, Dominique, and Teddy; or that I wasn't in love with someone who wouldn't give me the time of the day like James; or the fact that I wasn't madly in love with my sister's boyfriend like Lucy; or that I wasn't in love with the completely wrong person like Louis; or even that I wasn't in a love-hate relationship like Scorpius Malfoy and my cousin Lily.

Another thing; I never got caught up in my cousins various dramas'. It was all rather confusing and irritating. They wouldn't give me the time of the day to explain what was going on; because as I quote were 'too busy with what was going on and didn't have time'.

* * *

I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express heading to Hogwarts for my fifth year. All in all I was rather pleased with myself; I'd been made Ravenclaw prefect this year. My mum and dad were ever so pleased with me; they even got me a new owl.

I wondered who the boy prefect for Ravenclaw was, as I made my way to the front of the train where the Head Boy and Girl were holding a meeting.

"You're early." That was the first thing I heard as I stepped into the compartment; the only two people there were the Head Boy and Girl.

"I'm Jason Fletcher, Head Boy and Hufflepuff." A tall, lean boy with brown hair and brown eyes greeted me with a smile.

"Magdalena Wood, Head Girl and Gryffindor House. But call me Lenny" A pretty girl with short brown hair and green eyes bounded up to me and gave me a hug.

"Er… My name's Rose Weasley… um, I'm in Ravenclaw… I'm the new prefect." I blushed crimson; I wasn't very good with people.

"That's wonderful." Lenny chirped. "Can you help me and Jason with the patrolling charts?"

I nodded, and that was how 15 minutes later when the rest of the prefects started coming in, I'd made two of my very first friends. I wasn't very sociable and I was extremely shy. I usually sat with my family during meals, but mostly I kept to myself. I very much liked it that way; I had quite a few acquaintances, and I actually got on quite well with the girls in my dormitory.

"Alright," Lenny started and everybody quieted. "I'm Magdalena Wood and that's Jason Fletcher. We're your Head Boy and Girl. I assume you already know about all the rules and stuff so I won't go over that. Jason will call roll in just a little bit. Your partner is the prefect of your own house. We'll start switching up partners and patrols sometime near October, but other than that you'll be fine."

Jason started calling out names. I drifted off and wasn't really paying attention.

"You're Rose Weasley right?" A tall blonde boy with blue-green eyes smirked as he approached me. "I'm Connor Cottrell."

"I know. You're in my house." I said rater bluntly.

He chuckled as he left the compartment.

"Wait." I shouted as I ran after him. "Aren't we supposed to patrol soon."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "No, the seventh year prefects are doing the train. We don't go till next Thursday." He said with an infuriating smirk.

I walked back to the compartment my family was sitting in feeling like a total fool.

When I got back to the compartment, not many people were there. Lily and Louis were playing Super Exploding Snap, while their friend Sage Abercrombie was taking a nap. Lucy was sitting by a window sulking, Lysander Scamander was playing with Lily's cat, and Dominique seemed to be intently focused on a letter she was writing.

I walked up to Lily and Louis. "Where is everybody?"

"James is probably messing with Isabella Creevey and Fred is most likely with him. Molly is with Lorcan like usual." Lily said as Louis nodded.

"Roxanne is probably with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Hugo is off snogging Marie-Lynn Longbottom." Louis continued.

"I haven't seen Albus and Scorpius since we boarded the train. Thank Merlin for that." Lily sniffed.

"And I think we've got everybody." They finished together.

I nodded as I sat down, and soon enough I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As we all got into the Great Hall; nearly all of my family went to the Gryffindor Table. The only ones that weren't in Gryffindor were: Albus, who was in Slytherin; and Lily, Louis, Dominique and me who were in Ravenclaw.

I sat down by Dominique. Lily and Louis went to go sit with some of their other friends.

"Rose?" Dominique blurted.

I looked up at her and nodded for her to continue.

"Now that Victoire's not at Hogwarts anymore, do you think that she'll have a better chance with Teddy." She questioned.

"Dom," I sighed, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "You know Teddy's completely infatuated with your sister, but he's in love with you too. So I really don't know. I personally think you should move on, because he's no good for you, and you've cried over him one too many times."

"Don't you think I've tried Rosie? I can't move on," Dominique sighed exasperatedly. "I'm going to go sit with my friends. You'll be fine won't you Rose?" She smiled at me.

I waved her away, as she went to go sit by Abbey Carmichael and Danny Corner. As Sorting Hat sorted the last few students, I rested my head on the table.

* * *

That night as I went to sleep I was determined not to be so much of a wallflower. This year I was going to make my mark.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?  
Was it good?  
Read. Review. Alert.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Playlist:**

**Blessthefall- Bones Crew**

**SECRETS- The Heartless Part**

**Like Moths To Flames- Praise Feeder**

**Like Moths To Flames- The Worst In Me**

**Sleeping With Sirens- The Left Side Of Everywhere**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I had prefect patrols, and I really didn't want to go. I was quite exhausted. My older cousins were right, OWL year was no joke.

I was sitting in a quiet corner of the library finishing up my Ancient Runes essay when the head girl, Lenny Wood joined me at my table.

"Hey Rose." Lenny chirped. "Can you help me with something?"

I nodded.

"Professor Sinistra told me you're the best in the school at Astronomy. Can you help me, I'm bull at this." She chattered.

I nodded again, albeit a bit more enthusiastically this time. Astronomy was my favorite subject, I loved charting stars, and I loved learning about the legends behind each constellation. It was all so very fascinating.

"That's great." Lenny smiled.

We spent the next two hours studying star charts. Lenny was really funny and interesting.

"I never see you at any of the meals, where are you?" She asked me as we were walking out of the library.

I blushed, it wasn't that nobody liked me; it was just that nobody really noticed me; I was bit of a loner. "In the kitchens." I muttered.

Lenny clucked sympathetically. "You're really are shy, aren't you? I was like that too, and then I met Jason. Now he's my best friend and fellow head boy. Someone once told me 'once you make your first friend, things start turning around'."

I shrugged as I looked down at my feet.

"Hey," Lenny consoled. "Why don't you sit with me and my friends? We'll be sitting at the Gryffindor table. It'll be fun."

And that was how I found myself sitting at the Gryffindor Table for dinner that evening with Lenny and three of her other friends. They were really quite nice. I already knew Jason Fletcher. Isabella Creevey was really witty and smart and I enjoyed Logan Finnigan's carefree and joking personality.

"I really do think that James Potter is arrogant toe-rag and I absolutely refuse to go within five feet of that idiot much less date him." Logan, Jason and I laughed as Isabella argued with Lenny.

"Now that's no way to talk about your boyfriend now is that Bella." James sing-songed rather infuriatingly as he walked over to where we were sitting.

"You are not my boyfriend, and I would _never_ date someone as arrogant and annoying as you." Isabella shouted at James before she got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. "And don't call me Bella."

"Well," James looked around at all of us. "That went quite well didn't it, I think she's just playing hard to get. Nobody can resist the Potter; I'm like a living, breathing sex charm."

I snorted into my pudding. Thankfully before James could continue, Fred dragged him away.

"You're welcome." Fred shouted.

I was waiting in the hallway an hour after dinner for my prefect partner. Connor Cottrell was fifteen minutes late; I resigned myself to the fact that he was probably not going to show up. I waited for a few more minutes before I started to walk down the hallway to begin the patrol. Suddenly I heard someone running up behind me and I stopped in my tracks.

I knew who it was before I turned around. "You're nearly twenty minutes late." I said in a low voice.

"Sorry." Connor gasped, he looked rather disheveled.

"Where were you?" I asked even though I had a feeling that I knew exactly where he was.

"With a girl." He smirked, his blue-green eyes twinkling.

"Don't be late again." I responded before I turned around and continued to walk down the corridor.

He ran up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder; I stiffened. "Hey now, don't be so stiff." He said.

I pushed his hand off my shoulder. "How would you feel if someone held you up for nearly half of an hour?"

"That would never happen to me, and relax it was only fifteen minutes."

"You're such a dick you know." I grumbled as I continued walking.

"Whatever you say Thorn." He smirked.

I swear before this I had never met anyone more irritating than Scorpius Malfoy, and Scorpius Malfoy was probably the world's most annoying twat, but apparently not since Connor Cottrell had just taken his place.

I was about to shout something, when Connor clapped a hand over my mouth. "There's someone behind the tapestry." He breathed in my ear.

I brushed past him and made my way to unmask whoever was hiding behind tapestry; but before I could do anything Connor pushed me against the wall and made a shushing noise.

"What!" I hissed trying to push him away. I was starting to get very angry.

"How would you like it someone interrupted you while you were trying to have an important conversation?" He said solemnly looking into my eyes. His eyes were a soft glassy aqua color. I found myself pleasantly surprised; I might've actually found him attractive if he wasn't so bloody irritating.

"I doubt they're having a conversation." I snorted.

Apparently whatever was going on behind the tapestry, Connor really did not want me to see. He then decided to snatch my wand and start running opposite the way we came. I did the logical thing almost any person who had their wand stolen from them would do; I ran after the soddy prick.

Eventually he stopped, and I got my wand back. We must've run through nearly two floors.

"I don't know what it was you didn't want me to see," I said breathing heavily, clutching my side. "But I am going to find out."

"I just didn't want to ruin your pretty little virgin eyes," He smirked. "C'mon, let's go to the kitchens. I'm starving." He turned to walk toward the kitchens, pulling me along.

"In case you haven't noticed we still have to finish the rest of our patrol." I snapped impatiently.

"And in case _you_ haven't noticed, I ran us through our whole patrol area." He shot me a charming smile; the sort of smile that would've made any self-respecting witch melt into a puddle, but made me want to stick him in the ribs.

"I'm going back to the common rooms; I still have to do my Charms paper." I said turning away.

"I'll walk you there," He grinned. "You never know what's a lurking about in the night and a pretty lady like you shouldn't be left alone."

I rolled my eyes, but allowed him to accompany me back to the Ravenclaw dorms.

"Night Rosie." He said as he turned back to go wherever Connor Cottrell's go, presumably the kitchens.

"Night." I responded quietly.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories for the longest period of time, but Junior year is no fucking joke. It's torture. Anyways till next time which is hopefully soon.  
Love, Naomi Grace**

**For the Anonymous reader who left me a lovely review here are the ages you wanted to know:**

**Teddy Lupin: Hufflepuff, graduated two years ago.**

**Victoire Weasley: Gryffindor, graduated one year ago.**

**Dominique Weasley: Ravenclaw, 7th year.**

**Fred Weasley: Gryffindor, 7th year.**

**James Potter: Gryffindor, 7th year**

**Molly Weasley: Gryffindor, 6th year.**

**Roxanne Weasley: Gryffindor, 6th year.**

**Albus Potter: Slytherin, 5th year.**

**Lucy Weasley: Gryffindor, 5th year.**

**Rose Weasley: Ravenclaw, 5th year.**

**Hugo Weasley: Gryffindor, 4th year.**

**Louis Weasley: Ravenclaw, 4th year. **

**Lily Potter: Ravenclaw, 4th year.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Playlist:**

**Blessthefall- Bones Crew**

**SECRETS- The Heartless Part**

**The Amity Affliction- I Hate Hartley**

**Like Moths to Flames- The Worst in Me**

**Sleeping With Sirens- The Left Side of Everywhere**

**Chapter 3**

According to Dominique; Hufflepuff was hosting a party in the Room of Requirement. Also according to Dominique, it was invitation only. So it wasn't very surprising when I didn't receive an invitation, it also wasn't very surprising when nearly everyone fourth year and up did.

Normally, this wouldn't have made me feel at all disappointed. Though since I'd made friends; friends who I might add, all got invited to the aforementioned party; it made me feel a bit upset that I would be alone, whilst my friends would be having the time of their lives. Lenny and Isabella had both said they'd much rather stay behind and keep me company, but I didn't much feel like holding them back. I told them to go ahead, ignoring their protests.

So here I was on Friday Night, sitting in the nearly deserted common room doing Transfiguration work that I could have easily done the next day.

I have to say I was rather surprised when Connor Cottrell popped up behind me, and asked what I was doing, as I'd expected him to be at the party and said so.

"Nah," he said as he perched himself on the rest of my armchair. "Those parties are a bit overrated, and I've been to about a million."

I raised an eyebrow. "So why are you here? I figure there are plenty of other ways you could be spending your time, none of which include me."

"We're going to a party."

"I wasn't invited, remember?" I responded, wondering how this idiot could've possibly become a prefect.

"I know. That's why we're going to have one of our own. C'mon." He said as he stood up, dragging me along with him.

We ended up in front of the Room of Requirement.

"I thought you said we _weren't_ going to the Hufflepuff party?" I said tapping my foot impatiently.

"We're not."

A door appeared in front of us, and Connor quickly pulled me through and shut it.

We ended up in what I could've only described as what looked like a shady bar with colorful flashing lights and loud music. Connor reached into a bag which he had brought with him, and drew out a few bottles of firewhiskey and muggle alcohol, and what I was pretty sure was muggle drugs.

"There is absolutely no way in _hell _I'm taking that—" I spluttered.

"Muggle drugs and alcohol." Connor supplied.

"Yes, that." I replied weakly.

"C'mon, it's fun. Just do it once and I promise you that you'll never have to do it again." He looked so eager, and I have to admit I felt rather bad that he dragged me all the way here and I refused to do anything.

"Fine," I relented. "But only a little bit."

"Awesome." He shouted. I swear I still have no idea why on earth McGonagall chose him of all people for prefect.

"Here." He said as he handed me a blunt.

"What is this and what am I supposed to do with it?" I asked feeling rather awkward.

"It's cannabis. Light it up." He said lighting his own.

I must've looked rather confused, because he gave me a weird look.

"Y'know, marijuana? You're supposed to light it up and smoke it like a cigarette." He elaborated.

I decided to copy whatever he'd just done. I took the lighter and lit up the end of my blunt, and then I took a long drag.

"There you go. It's really not that hard. You know for your first time you're doing rather well; most people have coughed up their lungs by now." Connor complimented me.

I felt rather lightheaded and dizzy, and everything was blurry and colorful.

"Can we have some drinks?" I giggled.

"Knock yourself out, we've got plenty. Do wanna dance?" He voiced popping open two bottle and handing one to me.

We danced and drank till we collapsed laughing. I was surprised; I never imagined myself to ever get drunk or high out of my mind, and here I was with a boy I couldn't stand doing both these things.

"Merlin Rosie," Connor said laughing uncontrollably. "You're so much fun, and you're hell of a lot better than those sodding pricks I'm friends with."

"Hey," I slurred. "Have you ever had sex underwater?"

Connor turned his head to look at me. "No. Have you?"

"Nope," I sang. "I've never had sex at all, or kissed a boy or anything."

And we erupted into a fit of giggles.

Connor suddenly flipped over on top of me.

"But have you really never y'know kissed a boy?" His electric blue eyes piercing my own chocolate brown.

I shook my head, my heartbeat speeding up.

"Well today's your lucky day then." He whispered leaning down towards me.

And our lips met. I don't know if it was because I was drunk and high, or if this was really how a kiss was supposed to feel; but it was the best feeling ever. It was like I was drowning in a pool of desire; it was all fiery, and buttery, and delicious, and all I wanted was more.

We finally sprang apart after many long minutes. The Room of Requirement which was a club before, transformed into a swimming pool.

"I'll be gentle. I promise." He soothed.

I nodded; though my head was screaming _No! What the hell are you doing Rose? What do you think people will think of you getting drunk and high and having sex with a boy who you barely tolerate?_ I pushed those thoughts at the back of my head.

Connor jumped into the pool and pulled me in with him. I have to say it was the best night of my life; I let myself become enveloped in him, and it was absolutely beautiful.

You know how people say your first time is the worst; mine wasn't, it was the best.

**I'm so sorry for not updating, but I was all caught up in school and stuff, and I am so glad for winter break. Anyways I'll try to update soon.  
Love, Naomi **

**Read. Rate. Review. (especially review)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Playlist:**

**Isles & Glaciers- Cemetery Weather**

**All Time Low- Toxic Valentine**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When I woke up the next morning, I was lying naked on a lawn chair near a pool. My clothes lay folded at my feet with a bottle of hangover potion.

As I sat up, pain with the intensity of the Hogwarts Express hit my head and between my legs. I fell back onto the chair groaning. A few minutes later; when I felt I was fit enough to move, I reached for the hangover potion, unstoppered it, and downed it whole.

I felt immediately better for a few seconds, until what I did last night came rushing back.

Then I felt absolutely terrible, and I admit I started hyperventilating quite severely. What would my parents say?

I'd had sex, gotten high, gotten drunk, the bloke was not even my boyfriend, and he wasn't even there when I woke up. _He wasn't even there when I woke up!_

I felt a rage coming on with that thought. Was that all I was, a meaningless fuck? I pulled on my clothes and stormed over to the door. But as soon as I opened it, I chickened out and slammed the door shut. I slid to the floor with my head between my knees, and tears streaming down my face.

I was overreacting. I needed to calm down, and think rationally about all of this. Okay, so the bloke was obviously sexually frustrated or something and he needed someone to sleep with. I was there, quite naïve I might add, and he took advantage of that. I'd say it was fine, but it really wasn't. I'd just ask Lenny and Jason to switch patrols, it was October anyways. Now, avoiding Connor probably wasn't the best way to go about this, but I was embarrassed and upset, and at this point frankly didn't a damn about the best way.

With that I stood up, gathered what shreds were left of my dignity, pushed open the door, and walked out.

* * *

Once, I was out of the Room of Requirement; I ran as quickly as I could to the Ravenclaw common room with a throbbing pain in my lower abdomen, and which I admit wasn't that quick, so I just opted to walk.

Fortunately, when I got there, it was still quite early and nearly everyone was asleep and the only people that were there were some older kids that usually didn't notice me. Unfortunately, one of these older kids was none other than my cousin Dominique. Bloody wonderful. Apparently, I wasn't as quick as I thought I was, because she saw me and started making her way to where I was, and had a knowing look on her face, a look I might add that I really did not ever want to see directed towards me ever again.

"So I assume you've just gotten laid." She grinned on that crude note.

I extremely mortified, replied with a very intelligent, "How would you assume that?"

"Well for one, you've got the walk of shame hair, and another thing you're walking like you just got knocked in the legs with a bludger, and I also assume that this was probably your first time."

I was turning almost as red as my hair at this point, and had lost the ability to speak out of embarrassment and shame.

"Good job, Rose. I didn't know you had it in you. Well you might want to get up to your dorm and take a shower before the other girls wake up." She winked as she walked back to the plush chair she was sitting in a few minutes ago.

"What's gotten you in such a chipper a mood?" I shouted behind her, once I regained my ability to speak.

"Teddy wrote." She responded without turning around. I could hear the smile in her voice.

I shook my head as I made my way up the stairs, hoping I didn't have any more unwelcome interceptions.

* * *

I was grateful that the girls in my dorm had just begun to wake up, when I stepped out of the bathroom after my very long, and might I add relaxing shower.

"Where were you last night, Weasley?" One of the girls in my dorm asked, as she made her way towards to bathroom.

"Oh, I fell asleep in the library." I swallowed, ignoring the pangs of guilt that coursed through me, at the lie I'd just told.

"Typical." The girl muttered as she stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Being the mature person that I am, I stuck my tongue out at the closed door, and made my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

I feel like I was probably not going to get any peace today, because as soon as I sat down to eat, I was cornered by Lily and Louis.

"Merlin, what do _you_ two want?" I was quite frustrated at this point.

"Well," Lily grinned, which I admit scared me quite a bit. "Louis and I ran into Dominique this morning."

"Bitch. I am going to murder her." I hissed.

"Anyways," Louis continued. "She was smirking something awful. So naturally Lily and I, who were very concerned for her mental wellbeing, decided to ask her what was going on."

"So, guess what Dominique said?" Lily had an unnaturally gleeful expression on her face.

"What?" I asked, mustering up my most sarcastic voice.

Either Lily didn't notice the heavy sarcasm lacing my voice or she just didn't care. "She said, and I quote, 'Last night was a really good night, some more than others, anyways why don't you ask Rose?'"

"So," Louis picked up. "We put two and two together, and figured out that our little Rosie got laid last night."

"I'm older than you." I muttered, my very telling blush returned.

"We never expected it from you. So who was it?" Lily asked, looking more interested than I would've liked. Actually, I would've liked if she hadn't been interested at all.

Then the person who I would've preferred never to see again appeared. Connor Cottrell stood in front of me in all of his blonde-headed git glory.

Louis and Lily smirked as they walked away. Tossers, the both of them.

Sighing, I turned to face Connor. "What?"

* * *

**Love, Naomi **

**Read. Review. Favorite.**


End file.
